


热

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: 香克斯努力晃动着手臂希望带来一点凉风，就感觉本靠的近了一些，几乎没有任何缝隙在两人之间，衣服和衣服挨到了一起。“要不要我帮你下？”本问香克斯。香克斯挑起一边嘴角，好像忽然想到了好玩的事情，“……你打算怎么帮我，副船长？”香克斯故意把最后三个字说的又长又慢，他总是喜欢在一些特定的时候用这种语气叫这三个字，也确定副船长很清楚的记得“这些时候”都是些什么时候。“我不能帮你变得凉快。”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	热

**Author's Note:**

> 提醒：一发短文。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯

天气很热。

海面上反射的阳光几乎有点晃眼，甲板上已经见不到任何人影，船员们都三三两两找了阴凉点的地方窝着。

桅杆上挂着的旗子也纹丝不动，一点风也没有。就连旗子上左眼处刻着三条疤的骷髅头似乎都在咧着嘴蔫蔫的叫着热。

本·贝克曼叼着烟巡视了一圈，找到了正在海图室休息的航海士确认情况。

航海士边用手扇着风边告诉本情况，两人聊了几句，本点了点头就离开了。

“你在这里窝着啊。”本推开门看着趴在桌上懒洋洋的男人，“我刚刚去船长室没找到你。”

男人抬起头，有气无力的挥了挥手，“呦，贝克。”

“刚刚确认过了，大概再有几小时应该就有风了，”本给自己倒了杯水，感受着凉意滑过舌头，“反正都等到这时候了，就再忍忍吧。”

从三天前气温开始变热，已经十分熟悉大海的船员们都开始兴奋，他们应该是到了一个夏岛附近的海域。

海贼们去过的所有夏岛永远都是令人兴奋与愉快的地方，那儿总是充满了热情与活力。

然而伟大航道最喜欢给人惊喜，就在昨天下午，忽然风停了。

往常也有遇到过这种事情，可能岛屿的磁场影响，也可能是天气原因，总之就是没风了。要么等风来，要么就让船员们动起来让船只前进。

经验老道的航海士判断出不会持续很久，于是这艘船的船长就做出了等待的命令。

“我没有想到这么热啊，”香克斯的脸换了块凉的地方趴，眼睛倒是一直盯着本，“他们怎么样？”

“都休息着，实在太热了。”本看着男人刚刚挪过的地方已经有了一滩雾气，“你这么热？还好吗？”

香克斯又挪了个地，感受着桌子能传来的一点点凉意，“我不好。谁知道这天气居然这么邪门，感觉我快被煮熟了。”

“我都忘了你还这么怕热，不过这里怕是现在这条船上最凉快的地方。”

这个房间的温度确实比刚从甲板上下来的低很多，待了一会儿的本已经觉得燥意慢慢从身体里散去。

房间四周堆满了各式各样的坛子和罐子，这个房间是用来专门存放酒的储藏室，位于整个船的最下面。常年浸在水里的最下层房间温度是很低的，用来保存食物和酒最好不过。

本挑了个椅子坐下，两只脚伸到另一张椅子上搁着，塞了根烟到嘴里，掏火柴的手正拿到一半。

“你不热吗？”香克斯打断了他的动作。

本撇了撇嘴，“还好吧，我本来就不怎么怕热。”

“这不公平，”香克斯坐了起来，“凭什么我要这么怕热？”红发男人的额头上不断冒着汗水，有几缕头发甚至被沾湿贴在了脸颊上，“你居然还敢在我面前吸烟，你不知道这会让人觉得更热吗？”

“我抽根烟的火星子也让你热的难受？”

香克斯快速点头，语气十分恶狠狠，“对，所以你不能抽。”

本看着他，眯着眼，“这是船长命令？”

“不。”香克斯摇了摇头。

“如果这不是船长命令，那我就不会听你的。”本耸耸肩无所谓的点燃了火柴。

这微小的火苗似乎也点燃红发男人的脾气，香克斯站起来，因为动作太急凳子和地板发出了尖尖的摩擦声。

刚被点燃的烟被从本的口里抽出来，香克斯坐在他身边很近的地方。

“我都热成这样了，”香克斯把自己手贴到本脸上，手掌散发的高温像是火一样烫，“你为什么还要招惹我？”

“哈？”本惊讶的挑了挑了眉头，有些好笑，“你有没有觉得你现在很小孩子气？”

香克斯收回手，嘴角开始往下弯，这是他典型的“知道自己没占理……但是就是不开心”的表情。

本忽然叹了口气，“好吧。”

他收回放在椅子的腿，换了个姿势，把香克斯手里的烟拿过来灭掉。

“开心了吧？”

“不开心。”

“为什么，还不满意？”

“因为我才发现你居然一点都不热。”香克斯看了一眼自己的手掌，刚刚贴到手掌上的脸颊不仅不热，甚至还有点凉意。“我都要着火了，你居然还是凉凉的，可真好。”

本敏锐的感受了最后一句的阴阳怪气。

“没办法，我没那么怕热。”

这倒是实话，大部分船员都被热气闷的有气无力，就剩下本还有精力在甲板上巡视。

香克斯张了张嘴想反驳两句，又放弃了，“算了，说话都热。”

本侧头看了看他，也许是因为光线的原因，又或者是汗水的原因，坐在他身边的香克斯身上的衬衣看起来有点......奇怪。大片大片裸露的胸膛没有被衣服覆盖住，香克斯不知道从哪掏出一把扇子摇啊摇，风撩起了红色的头发。本忽然觉得自己好像有点热了。

香克斯努力晃动着手臂希望带来一点凉风，就感觉本靠的近了一些，几乎没有任何缝隙在两人之间，衣服和衣服挨到了一起。

“要不要我帮你下？”本问香克斯。

香克斯挑起一边嘴角，好像忽然想到了好玩的事情，“……你打算怎么帮我，副船长？”

香克斯故意把最后三个字说的又长又慢，他总是喜欢在一些特定的时候用这种语气叫这三个字，也确定副船长很清楚的记得“这些时候”都是些什么时候。

“我不能帮你变得凉快。”

身体间的距离很快被缩到没有，热气开始在双方的皮肤间传递。本拉着香克斯的领子让人撞到自己怀里，低声问了一句。

“那你想不想再热一点？”

他的手指从脖颈慢慢滑进香克斯的衣领，有意的用指尖划过皮肤。手指上沾上了皮肤上的汗水，本这时候忽然意识到从刚才到现在香克斯确实一直真的很热。看来冷热的感知真的和人的体质有关。

香克斯微微喘着气，离本很近的嘴唇慢慢向前靠近了一点。

昏暗的光线中，本感受着嘴唇上的温度，莫名也觉得很烫。然后很快不只是嘴唇，连身体也开始有了变化。

“很热。”本偷偷的想。

很热，只是这样的感觉有点和平时不一样。不像是天气带来的热，更像是另一种热。就连皮肤上的汗水，还有微微喘气的气息，都令人有点恍惚。

“啪。”扇子掉到了地上的声音令人稍微清醒了一点，两个人彼此分开看着对方。

“你热吗？”香克斯用手抚摸着本的脸，“我觉得你好像出了很多汗。”本点了点头，在说话前又被堵住了唇。

“香克斯......”相交的唇齿间漏出一声叹息，本的手正熟练的在解衬衫的第三颗扣子，香克斯却忽然从他身上跳起来，还在房间里蹦了一下，发出几声愉快的笑容，“哈哈！”

熟悉的热度从身边离开，本茫然的看着男人，“怎么了？”

香克斯笑嘻嘻的飞快冲到了门口，“我想到个事儿。”

他扭开门锁，在离开前冲本露出个报复得逞的笑脸。“我决定去澡堂冲个凉，太热了。不过反正你不热，你就在这儿待着吧。拜拜，贝克。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为太冷了，所以想到了热。
> 
> 于是就有了这篇。


End file.
